Voltage regulators are commonly used to change the voltage or polarity of a direct current (“DC”) power supply. A DC to DC converter may have several phases connected in parallel, with each phase having a plurality of switches connected to an inductor. Pulse-width modulation (“PWM”) control can be used in voltage regulators. By supplying switching voltage to the inductor and with an appropriate duty cycle, the output may approximate a voltage at a desired level. When the output voltage is lower than the desired voltage, it turns on the switch connected to the inductor. When the output voltage is above the desired voltage, it turns off the switch. Such multiple phase voltage regulators are used for providing regulated DC power for transient loads such as microprocessors, telecommunications electronics, dual in-line memory modules (“DIMMs”) etc.